Senzei Yunshan
Senzei Yuanren Yunshan Mekhet (Alucinor) Acolyte of the Circle (Semiotician) Blood Potency: 2 Background Born on a cool, foggy, Autumn morning into the quiet town of Bothell, Senzei Yunshan was the treasured first son of his parents. Quick and curious, he was an unusual child, if only for the eerie level of focus he devoted to anything that caught his attention. At the urging of his father he learnt to read at an early age, and thus found his first, and most abiding addiction. Initially pleased with their sons avid literacy the Yunshan's eventually began to worry that perhaps it wasn't normal for a seven year old to spend more time reading than out in the sun. In an attempt to remedy this they enrolled him in a local martial arts academy. Unfortunately Senzei's weak constitution made him a poor fighter, and it soon appeared that he would need to abandon the attempt. Luckily his shifu was unwilling to give up on him, in part due to the potential he saw in Sen's natural grace. Rather than continue the unsuccessful striking lessons, he enrolled the child in weapons classes, and introduced him to the chain whip, a complex weapon that demanded exceptional focus and dexterity. Unlike the previous endeavours Sen found something inspiring in the disciplined, fluid movements, and willingly continued the lessons. As the years progressed, Senzei's reading began to take on an unusual focus, he was fascinated by stories of flowers whose scent could knock humans senseless, or mushrooms that could bring inevitable death to those that tasted of them. The seemingly limitless diversity with which the world's poisonous flora expressed themselves was a continuing obsession for him. When he graduated from high school, Sen chose to continue his education at the University of Seattle, where he studied biochemistry, botany, and pharmacology, a synthesis of his interests that would eventually lead into a masters degree in toxicology. Still hard at work in the third year of his masters, Sen first met Taylor one winter night during the celebrations after exams. It was lust at first sight. There was something entrancing about her, and Senzei had never felt anything like the obsession that gripped him during that first meeting. They spent the night dancing, drinking, and he remembers one passionate embrace before his memories dissolve into bliss. The next night he was back at the same club, aching for that feeling. The relationship grew from there, desire and need, fading into something far stranger. He was soon to learn that his lover had odd tastes. Every night they were together Sen had to try something different, alcohol on that first night, a deep drag of tobacco the next. It started out innocuous, but that simplicity didn't last. Eventually he found himself taking hits of atropine, a feverish hallucinogenic rush, aconitum, a cool numbness that tingled over his skin, and other chemics he brewed from the plants at home. Initially it was a controlled risk, he knew the proportions, knew exactly how much he could take safely, but as the obsession wore on, he began to lose his edge. Sleepless nights and endless days of lecture after lecture took their toll, and one evening his hand slipped just a fraction as he measured out his powders. For a healthy man, five berries of Atropa Belladonna can be enough to kill, it took less than three to send Senzei into a seizure that should have killed him. In the end though, it was blood loss that stopped his heart. In the moment between collapse and death another power intervened, perhaps swayed by some remnant of pity, Taylor stepped in and performed the Embrace on the poor little Kine that lay thrashing on the ground. Completely unprepared, completely ignorant, Senzei was lost as one of the Damned. For the first few months, he remained with his Sire, but things had changed between them. Having never had to actually learn anything about her doll, Taylor found Senzei infuriatingly intellectual, and he, couldn't comprehend how she could live an eternity of such vapid hedonism. There was always an undercurrent of resentment as well. Hers for the necessity, the danger she'd put herself in by Embracing without sanction, his for the calamity she'd brought upon his life. Trying to find a distraction for her fractious Childer, Taylor introduced him to an ally of sorts, an Acolyte of the Circle who owed her for dealing with a recalcitrant group of mortals. Initially disbelieving, skeptical of such outdated and foolish beliefs, Senzei's mind changed when he saw the power the Circle wielded, and though he did not know it at the time, the contentment that their faith promised. Their outlook was still incomprehensible, but from his place in the Chorus Senzei watched his elders perform the blood sorceries that were the core of the Covenant, and he lusted for that magic. Within a week, he'd began to apply the analytical mindset he'd cultivated throughout his education, to the rituals and mythology of the Crone. With each new revelation, his curiosity only grew, and eventually, was noticed. Within the Circle, the faction known as the Semioticians are ensconced as inveterate keepers of myths and stories. A far reaching group, they took the role of researcher's rather than believers, and their uniquely scientific outlook was exactly what the young Mekhet needed. Connected by the networks of the modern world, the Semioticians reached out, and drew Sen into the fold. The sad truth; however, is that the insidious power of Crúac cannot be conveyed by proxy. It is a visceral art, and it's pursuit demands a tutor that can wield the lash, and blade as well as speak the words. Goaded on by his contemporaries within the Circle, and what little information he could gather from his Sire, Senzei decided to do something utterly foreign to Kindred society at large. He decided to travel. Description Slim and gracefully built, Senzei has always had a delicate sort of beauty that was only enhanced by the Embrace. People often remark on the piercing clarity of his slate grey eyes, and the way they seem to analyze everything he looks upon. When reading, or focusing on his work, his features grow unerringly chill, taking on a calculating, intent focus that lends him a very serious mien. In life he bore a perpetual light tan as a remnant of his Asiatic heritage, but death has bleached him, leaving his skin quite pale. He keeps his dark hair a medium length; bangs just brush his cheekbones, and styled into tasteful messiness. Though not unusually strong, he is well built, standing at a moderate 5'10" and with a lean physique that lends itself well to flexibility and speed. Sen favors a sort of monochromatic appearance, with most of his wardrobe consisting of black, gray, and white items with the occasional scrap of colour. On a typical night he wears a simple buttoned shirt sleeves loose or rolled back to imitate the Kine. Under this he wears dark slim-fit jeans, and either black converse, or hiking boots as the weather demands. He is not overly fond of jewelry, and does not currently wear any since he discarded his necklace. Though he does not always display it openly, Senzei is rarely without a simple steel nine section whip that he typically wears atop his belt. Relations & Contacts PCs *'The Changeling' - Spoken of by Evan, Senzei considers this fey creature to be something of a mystery. He knows she has the power to walk in dreams, but because of his nonexistent knowledge of the Lost, he also believes that she can be turned into a stolen child (or a bundle of sticks) by dousing her in piss and setting her aflame. *'Clay' - Having never actually met the Ithaeur, Senzei knows little about him beyond his name, and that he was not with the pack during the battle. *'Evan Cord' - First met during his presentation at Cielo, Evan impressed Senzei as highly aggressive, and eventually, as being extremely knowledgeable. Since then he has learned a great deal of the Gangrel's history, and that he is both passionate and wise. Their friendship has progressed into something far greater, and despite his own fears over involvement with an elder, the Mekhet has come to the realisation that he cannot stand the thought of a requiem without Evan. Currently, Senzei has the Gangrel's phone number, and has seen his aura often enough to have a feel for it. The dream-walking that occurred on their first day together has stirred a hitherto untapped affinity in the younger vampire's blood, and he finds himself drawn ever more strongly to the Alucinor. *'Fuller Lancaster (Walker)' - Encountered outside the Warehouse, Senzei considers the Elodoth to be a slightly tragic figure. He has seen the werewolf's aura briefly, and currently suspects that the Beta may harbor romantic notions toward Noah Christian. *'Josh Mackenzie' - Something of a fan in life, Senzei knows that the former superstar is in town, and has begun to suspect that he may not be quite as 'normal' as he had originally expected. Were it available, he'd not pass up the opporunity to sample this particular (maybe)mortal. *'Rahu' - While he saw the warrior outside the Warehouse, his name was never spoken, and Senzei knows only that werewolves of his Auspice are possessed of an extremely aggresive disposition. *'Rock' - Seen briefly outside the Warehouse, Senzei knows little about this Irraka other than that he is even more taciturn than he himself. *'Sammy' - Encountered on his first hunt since moving to LA, Senzei convinced the young woman to pursue him, and fed upon her outside the nightclub 'Catch.' Now fully aware that Sammy is a psychic, Sen is grooming her to be his retainer. Due to the situation with Gabriel, Sen chose to reveal his nature to Sammy, and despite a brief initial panic, the psychic has recovered surprisingly swiftly. The young psychic is well on her way to becoming the only person in the city to know who the Mekhet was before his death. Senzei currently possesses Sammy's phone number and address, as well as being able to recognise her distinctive taste, and the pattern of her aura. NPCs * Adam Ruskin - While he saw the Gangrel Primogen during his presentation, Senzei knows little but that he is Evan's Childer. * Cassandra - Though they have never met, Senzei was told something of the seeress's abilities, and believes he may owe her due to her involvement in his relationship with Evan. * Cooper (The Prince) - Met in Evan's dreams, Senzei was initially terrified by the power he could feel in the other Kindred's Beast. He came to find the ancient vampire pleasant, and surprisingly open during their conversation, and he has a standing invitation to return to the Prince's dreams. He was told a considerable amount about the elder's heritage, and he now knows the Prince to predate the creation of the modern clans. * Count Orlok - Introduced by Thomas, the Nosferatu is Senzei's Hierophant, and teacher within the Circle. While he finds the elder unusual, he has found no overt reason to dislike him. Senzei has seen the Haunts' aura, and would likely recognise it's unusual tranquility. * Gabriel Cooper - Pending. * Henry Richmond - While his only interaction with the Ventrue Primogen was during his presentation, Senzei has been to the elder's home, and stolen his car. He is aware that Evan considers him to be a good, if uptight friend. * Jake Newhouse - While Senzei saw the Daeva Primogen at his presentation, he knows little about him except that Jake is not his real name. * Jaunita Oscuro - Having never actually met the Sheriff, Senzei knows only that she is Evan's Childer. * Layla - Though she is his Primogen, Senzei has never had cause to speak to the other Mekhet. He has her phone number should he ever wish to contact her. *'Noah Christian (The Alpha)' - Introduced outside the Warehouse, Senzei knows a considerable amount about the Urugarum's heritage, and has heard about the prophecy foretelling his ascension. *'Noah Cooper (The Sensechal)' - First encountered during his introduction to court, Senzei has heard many rumours about the powers the Dhampyr possesses, and knows something of his history. So far he has found the Seneschal to be intelligent, and oddly compassionate toward those in his care. *'Payne Hewett' - Though they have spoken little, Senzei acknowledges that the Herald is obviously not a man to be trifled with. Clever, and confident, the Ventrue is perhaps the only member of the Sanctum Senzei has ever known to be tolerable. He was given the elder's phone number for use in court business. *'Robert Murphy' - One of three psychic brothers chosen by Gabriel as sacrifices in a ritual to strike at the Kings, Rob was the first to die. A powerful telekinetic in life, he still possesses some of his abilities in death. Met when an attempted séance by Sammy attracted the ghost's attention, Senzei agreed to try and help protect the other Murphys. *'Thomas (Watatsumi)' - His first contact within the city, Thomas is Senzei's grand-Sire, though their relationship is very perfunctory. He is a member of the Brothers of Ypres, and runs an opium den in Chinatown. Miscellaneous Equipment Senzei has been seen carrying a small number of items. ChainWhip.jpg Athame2.png Mala.jpg Jaguar.jpg *'Chain Whip' - A simple steel weapon, he used it in the defense of the werewolves outside the Warehouse. It is usually worn as a belt. *'Athame' - A rather medieval looking dagger, Senzei employs this for his Crúac bloodletting as necessary, and has also used it as a weapon. *'Mala' - Usually carried in his pocket, these onyx prayer beads are a meditative aid. *'Jaguar XJL Supersport' - A gift, this lunar grey wonder is Senzei's favorite new way to get around the city. Music This playlist is a somewhat symbolic, somewhat literal interpretation of Senzei's Requiem to date. Soundtrack * My Darkest Days - Sick and Twisted Affair: Her World * The Flatliners - Monumental: Addict * The Loved Ones - Sickening: Beginning of Our End * 30 Seconds to Mars - The Kill: Growing Up * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive: New Horizons * The Cary Brothers - Feel Like You Make Me: Everything I Wanted * Paramore - We are Broken: Wiser Words * Foo Fighters - The Pretender: Fighting the Reflection * Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike: Crumbling Philosophy "Tribulation brings elightenment, creation is power." - The Circle of the Crone "Every legend is a metaphor for a greater truth." - The Semioticians Quotes Count Orlok *''"We all wear masques Hierophant. Mine just happens to be pleasing."'' Evan Cord *''"Now now, no fatalism. Leave the prophecies to those better qualified alright?"'' *''"True madness is for the ones who trust themselves implicitly."'' 'Noah Cooper ' *''"I see. At least as much as I can without being blinded."'' 'Sammantha Kingsley ' *''"Would you be terribly disappointed if I admitted to an ulterior motive?"'' *''"Don't endanger yourself if you don't have to, because I won't."'' Category:Vampires